My Story
by JakeSonOfPoseidon
Summary: My individualized intake on a life in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians world.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't breathe…

The last thing I remembered is hearing a scream from little sister Jenna's room; I ran as fast as I could throughout the house to her door, as I flung it open I saw…something…I wasn't sure exactly what I was seeing…

It had the body of a lion, a human head with three rows of sharp ass teeth closely resembling a shark, with a long scorpion like tail that looked like it could kill me with ease. Without contemplating my decision I yelled, "Leave her alone," I wish I could say that it came out with such amazing confidence and strength that the creature fled and I stood there victorious; end of story well….that was definitely not the case. Its head shot to me noticing there was someone else besides itself and my baby sister.

It flung itself at me and before my mind could even process what was going on my feet acted for me, I rolled to the left as it buried its face into the wall about the same level my neck would have been just moments before. It turned around snarling lunging at me with incredible speed, but somehow I managed to avoid it again grabbing up Jenna in the process and sprinting from the room. I ran faster than I have ever run before with my sister bawling her eyes out in my arms I tried to assure her that everything would be okay, but even to me my words sounded hollow and I knew it wasn't going to help. We had made it out the front door and almost to my truck when the front door exploded sending me flying with a hard reunion with the dirt and gravel driveway…my vision blurry I started looking around for Jenna after a few moments I saw her lying right under the front bumper of my truck motionless. I then tried to stand all I felt was excruciating pain and I nearly blacked out…I felt helpless…I managed to roll myself over to see the monster slowly approaching me knowing I was going to be an easy kill…I begged my sister for forgiveness for not being strong enough to save her, I closed my eyes as I prepared myself for death my last words resonating in my ears, "I love you Jenna…"

Now it feels like a thousand needles are stabbing me all over my body, I can barely keep enough breath to ensure my lungs function correctly. I can hear muffled voices around me so apparently I'm not dead…yet. After eminence amounts of concentration I was able to retain enough of my hearing to make out the conversation around me.

"Are you sure he'll be able to live through this?" I heard a woman's voice say.

"No, not entirely, but he has one of the strongest will and an aura around him that could closely resemble if not match Percy's" a man's voice said.

"Are you serious? There's no way unless he's a child of the Big Three as well and to my knowledge none of them have had any more children." Nervousness and a tad bit of wonder and a know-it-all attitude in her voice.

"That's just it, the Gods may be holding their promise, but you know they will always have their secrets they wouldn't be the Gods we know and love if they didn't Annabeth." The man's voice said again.

"You're such a suck up Chiron." Annabeth said with an amused laugh.

Then my body bucked with pain, all at once blackness consumed me again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Wow...already have a favorite for my first story. Shout out to WizGamer!**

**I want to apologize for such short chapters I'm going to try my best to make sure that the chapters become longer. Any suggestions are always appreciated , along with any ****CONSTRUCTIVE ****criticism, don't come on here to just make an ass of yourself. Well I'm going to go ahead and shut up now, y'all enjoy!**

At first I saw nothing but black; then I was at the beach with the sun slowly setting on the horizon, the breeze given the water the perfect glimmering wave surface…ahh water…the only place I usually felt right, my best thinking is always done at the river bank/ down at the sand. I wanted to go to the water and just submerge myself and let all of my worries slip away, but for some reason I couldn't move my feet. Out of nowhere a woman appears, she had shoulder length wavy blonde hair with the kind of complexion that every woman on earth wants to have, the rest of her was a lot harder to describe as it seems to keep changing as she walked closer. She shocked me as she spoke with a seductive voice that made my knees wobble.

"Jake, it's so good to finally meet you, well hypothetically that is. You look great," she started mouthing the last words with a wink. I had to admit she was right, I was at least 6'2 with a muscular build that could easily match some of those beefed up morons on TV, but unlike them I have a good amount of intelligence to add to my look, with my shaggy dark brown that barely swept into my sea green eyes, a deep tan , and bright white smile I guess you could say I looked pretty damn amazing; though I'd never say it out loud. Something still seemed off, how did she know my name?

"That's an easy one allow me to explain" the woman continued as if reading my mind, "I've been watching you for quite some time, I just adore the way you and your older brother protect Jenna, with your lives if necessary, it so adorable!" she said with a typical girl giggle. I haven't thought about my older brother in long time. He is only 3 years older than me but I'm at least 2-3 inches taller than him. We have nearly the same features, the same dark brown hair, muscular build, even though he started to slender down after he stopped lifting weights with me every morning and night about his sophomore year in high school when he joined and then quickly became captain of the swim team. I continued on and took the football team by storm easily becoming captain.

"Forgive me if I come off as ignorant here, but who are you?" She laughed, but then realized I was serious she furrowed her brow and gave me the '_I'm going to seriously hurt you if you don't take that_ _back_' look.

"I'll let it slide this time, but you need to work on your first impressions," She smirked "Now let me introduce myself, I am Aphrodite Goddess of Love and Beauty…etc. Those are my two specialties so I make sure new faces realize that," I tensed as she finished.

"My lady, may I ask why you have come to me now?" I asked. Worry filling my voice as I begin to wonder why a Goddess would speak to me directly.

"I have a mission for you, but you must not say anything to anyone do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, now I have a son and a daughter located in Manhattan and their in danger. A couple monsters have been sent to kill to spite me by an old _rival _of mine." She spit the word rival with such a venomous tone I was worried poison might actually come out of her mouth.

"So who is-" cut me off when her eyes darted to mine and I could literally see hate radiating in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter who she is! Just do as I ask!" With that she flashed out and everything went dark again…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I hope i made this one a little bit longer. In all honesty I've dived pretty hard into this story and have a lot of ideas in my head for it, but I'm willing to accept any suggestion y'all may have so we can really make this story one to remember and much more entertaining for everyone to read. Hope y'all enjoy chapter 3!**

I woke up with a start, I looked around to notice I was in a rather large room with about 6 beds along both sides of the wall; I was in the last bed on the right side. As my vision got clearer I looked down at my body and seen my entire midsection bandaged up along with parts of my arms. I tried sitting up, but even with the slightest movement all I could was a tremendous amount of pain.

"I strongly advise you not to move to much until we get an Apollo camper in here to give your final healing treatment," Startled I turned to my right to see a beautiful girl with wavy golden blonde hair, mesmerizing green eyes that I could have stared at all day, she had on a tight-fitting pink breast cancer awareness t-shirt that accented her perfect "California girl" tan quite nicely, dark blue pre-ripped blue jeans that hung to her hips so well I thought my eyes were about to bug out when she started walking towards me; I was knocked outta my paralysis as she spoke again, "You know we were close to feeding you some ambrosia and nectar, but we were unsure whether or not you were a demigod or not. Chiron advised us to just give you more time to rest. You know you're incredibly lucky to still be ali-" I cut her off midway through.

"Where's Jenna? Is she okay? What happened? How am I still alive?" My voice trembling and my eyes begin to water as the last images of that nigh course through my mind.

"Jenna's fine. She didn't suffer any damage besides the memory of that nasty incident." She said. I started to mentally and physically relax as I listened to her words. "As for what happened," she continued, "I'm not sure exactly, you'll have to ask Percy or Annabeth; they are the ones who saved y'all from the manticore." Percy...could it really be him? All I could hope for is that maybe now we would be able to work out or differences like men instead of how we left things as kids.

"So may I ask where I'm at and more importantly who are you and how long have you been sitting here staring at me?" Confidence radiating in my words, her eyebrows raised, and even I had to admit I didn't know where it was coming from. She smirked as her eyes met mine, wow she is just so gorgeous…why am I saying this? I don't even know who the hell she is!

"Well if you must know, my name is Katelynn, daughter of Aphrodite and this is the Camp Half-blood infirmary. As for your other question; only about an hour or so, I took over for Annabeth after she was informed Kelp Head and Clarisse were getting into again." As she finished I couldn't help but stare at her, she was just as near perfection as you can get and with obvious reasoning, she definitely took after her mother. She waved her hand in front of my face and I quickly shot my gaze to the floor very aware of the heat now coming off of my face…now I couldn't blame it on the ambrosia. She smiled knowing she had already caught my attention, "If you're done asking questions now," she said as she stood, "I'm going to go get that Apollo camper."

"Wait what about Jenna? Where is my sister?" I said reaching out and grabbing her hand fighting through the pain that accompanied, my face soon turn a bright shade of crimson as I let her hand go and I could of swore I seen a light tinge of red on her checks.

"She's actually right outside the door. She hasn't wanted to be too far away from you the whole 2 weeks you've been in here." Katelynn said before continuing out the door not giving me a chance to ask any more questions.

I've been in here for two weeks? That can't be right….I have to get out of here and find out what exactly happened. I shifted my legs around to the side of the bed and let my feet touch floor, it was warm giving me a sense of warmth and protection. I grabbed on to the head board and tried to stand, my legs seemed to not want to work with the rest of my body and I just shuffled in the bed. After the third try with no progress I decide it was time to change my approach. Concentration always helped me solve a lot of the problems I encountered growing up…though it left me with a brain scrambling headache afterwards...so on the next try I concentrated as hard as I could on making my damn legs work again, after about 30 seconds I felt the strength finally return to my legs and I stood…a little too fast now that I think about it; because as soon as I went up I felt my knees buckle and I hit the ground with a heavy and solid thump. I rolled over in time to see a guy with shaggy sun-kissed hair and blue eyes, and athletic build looking down on at me with an amused smirk on his face.

"You just couldn't wait could ya?" He said as I looked away in embarrassment. He helped me back up into the bed and began my final healing treatment...hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay this chapter is far from my best...but I was having a serious block on how to work this chapter to get the most out of it. I hope its still worth reading, I'm not posting this for the reviews or the favorites are any of that I'm mainly just posting on here so that i can give other people something hopefully enjoyable to read.**

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't done this on the other chapters it kind of just slipped my mind, but I do not own PJO, that is all from the mind of good ol' Uncle Rick.**

**Notice: I will be accepting 2 original character applications, must give a detailed description background, physical appearance, skill, and whether they are half-blood, satyr, nympth...etc. No gods please.**

**Enjoy!**

As Will finished my treatment I instantly felt better. The look of concentration during the treatment ensured me he knew exactly what he was doing and that he was damn good at. "You know your sister is adorable, how old would she happen to be?" he asked.

"She's 8 and half." I say with a smile making sure to add in the half that Jenna makes sure to tell everyone that asks about her age.

"She's really intelligent to be as young as she is." Will stated.

"Too smart for her own good sometimes." I said with a smirk. Remembering all the times she even made me feel foolish.

"All daughters of Athena are that way Jake, there's no way around that." He said with a laugh. Confusion struck me immediately.

"Wait what? Daughter of Athena? How do you know that?" I said as my thoughts ran through my mind faster than my comprehension level.

"Yeah, she was claimed by Athena about 3 or 4 days ago. That's why I was curious about your parents, are you a child of Athena as well?" Will asked giving me a curious look.

"No. My father is Poseidon…" I said while looking at the floor consumed in my thoughts.

"You're kidding? May I ask exactly how the hell your family works?" before I could answer; the door to the infirmary opened and a beautiful blonde with princess curls and piercing grey eyes walked in. she was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt with light blue jean shorts and a black pair of worn out converses on her feet.

"Hey Annabeth." Will said as he gathered up his medical supplies.

"Hey Will. How's Mr. sleepy-head here?" She said with a smirk, before will could say anything I stood up not realizing I only had my pair of Baltimore Ravens boxers on.

"I'm doing just fine, and the names Jake." I shuddered out, feeling a slight chill I looked down and realized why I quickly picked up the shirt and jeans that were sitting beside my bed and threw them on at a lightning fast pace.

She laughed, "Smooth slee- I mean Jake." Smiling she looked at Will, "How's he doing?"

"Much better actually it'll take another day for him to be 100% but as of right now I can't help anymore." Will said with a serious expression.

"That's good," turning back to me, "You ready to take a tour of the camp?" Annabeth asked.

As I threw on my boots, "I guess so." Turning to Will I stuck my hand out and as we shook hands I thanked him for helping me recover; with a smile and a friendly your welcome, he walks out the door.

"Alright come on I have a few questions for as I give you the tour if you don't mind." She asked looking at me with her grey eyes that just seemed like they were calculating every way possible to kill me.

"Sure, but under one condition." I said.

"Alright what would that be?" She asked curiously.

"We have to get some food I am so damn hungry!" my stomach growling as I said this. She gave me the '_Your such an idiot look_' that I've received from my sister so many times before and we walked out of the infirmary so I can finally see this camp and its inhabitants that saved my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Man this burrito is so good. As Annabeth and I started my tour of Camp Half-blood she began her interrogation.

We began at the Pegasus stables when I kept hearing request for donuts and sugar cubes before a Annabeth brought me out of my thoughts with her first question. "So since we were able to bring you across the boundary line without any issues I know for a fact you're a demigod. Do you happen to know your godly parent?" She asked with anticipation.

"Yeah….I'm a son of Poseidon." I answered meeting her eyes and noticing she's staring at me with a judgmental eye.

"You're kidding? But Jenna was claimed by my mother Athena just a few days ago; how is this possible?" the judgmental look seeming to fade as she came to a conclusion that apparently made her happy.

"Speaking of my sister, where is she? I want to see her." I proclaimed with a serious looking scowl crossing my face before I calmed myself.

"The last place I saw her was in our cabin, we'll make our way around there just be patient I promise you she's safe and well taken care of." She said with a friendly smile that I just couldn't help but to sigh in relief. "Would it be a bad idea for me to ask exactly how your family layout goes?"

"No…I guess not…well when it comes to the Athena claiming my sister as her own, I can't give you much information there it surprised me as well whenever Will told me about it during my last treatment." She nodded obviously calculating.

"What about your side?" She asked curiously. Nervously I explained to her as much as I knew about my origins up to the point where my mom passed away in a car accident right before my 18 birthday, I finished with tears trying to make their way out of my eyes. "I'm so sorry to hear that Jake…" I could hear the sincerity in her voice, "If it's any consolation, I know how hard it is to lose a parent…my father passed away just last year from a heart attack." My face grimed as she finished.

"I'm sorry as well Annabeth…" my voice trailing off as I return my gaze to meet hers and I notice I'm receiving a curious look. "What?" I ask.

"You know to be son of Poseidon you certainly have a very exquisite vocabulary and strong sense of grammar skills." She announced, suddenly I felt my face get a little warm.

"Well thank you, it's kind of hard not too when your father was a English professor at Harvard." I said making sure to keep my eyes ahead and not meet Annabeth's gaze as we continued the tour. After seeing what I now believe is one of the greatest places on earth we finally stopped in front of a blue and gold building with an owl carved over the doorway with plain white curtains seeable through the windows.

"So that's it then, the only place that still remains is the sword fighting arena and I'll let Percy take you down there so you can go ahead and begin your first training session; fair warning he's the best swordsman in the last 300 years so don't get discouraged if he tends to show off a little bit. If I know my Seaweed Brain like I know I do, he will make sure you learn that awfully quick. Now hold on I'll go in here and get Jenna for you." She said as she open the door to her cabin and disappearing inside. A few moments later she stuck her head out the door, "Apparently she's gone down to the arena with Percy so if you want to head on down there I'll meet y'all here in a little bit after I look over a few blueprints that have been rummaged all over my desk for weeks." She said quickly and then disappeared back inside leaving me to find the arena on my own.

**_Line Break_**

After getting into a cussing match with some beefy looking woman for accidentally scuffing her new pair of what she graciously called "her prissy kicking boots" still not sure how that made her and her little posse laugh so hard so I quickly moved on before I got jumped. That's when I came across a large circular building and the familiar sound of metal on metal ringing throughout let me know I was in the right place. As soon as I stepped into the building I saw Jenna sitting there staring at a tall and slender guy with shaggy raven black hair with every swing of his sword you can tell how surprisingly muscular he is. Before I could analyze this person any farther I hear Jenna scream my name loud and clear even over the sound of his sword clashing against the armor on the straw dummies. She ran into my arms at full speed nearly knocking me over.

"Jake! Oh my gods! I'm so happy to see you! I'm so glad you're better!" She exclaimed her shining grey eyes gleaming with happiness and tears, just melting my heart.

"I'm happy to see you too Jenna," smiling down at her, "You know no ugly ol' monster is going to keep your big brother down!" I hollered as I flexed my arms and giving her and oafish grin. She flashed me that _'Your such an idiot'_ look, I must admit Jenna still does it better than anyone else, to be as young as she is she looked absolutely radiant in her grey sweatshirt with a creatively bedazzled owl glistening on it, purple skinny jeans which on her really looked like baggy pants due to her small form.

Jenna started to pull me towards the middle of the arena to where the guy was just hacking a defenseless dummy all to death, "Jake there's somebody I want you to meet, this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." She said cheerfully. As soon as he turned around I knew…he was my best friend…and now he's my half-brother…

**Annnndddd Cliffhanger! Hahaha. I do apologize for that and bear with me we'll get there. Thank you WizGamer for your great character application and don't worry I didn't forget just waiting for the right moment the last 2 chapters have mainly been fillers but don't worry next chapter will have some action. Goodbye until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: This was one of the longest chapters and i think its one of the best. I hope y'all like it. The next chapter will be a continuing of the flashback with some more surprises in store. Enjoy!**

_Flashback_

_I quickly got out of bed, showered, and brushed my teeth after my mom threatened to get the cold water. I walked into the kitchen to see her dressed beautifully this morning she had her dark brown hair fixed up in one of those styles you'd see in a high class salon. Underneath her apron she had on a tight-fitting blue dress that came down to about mid-thigh, she had a pair of black 3 inch high heels that surprisingly blended with her dress quite well, a diamond necklace hung around her neck and gleamed brightly whenever the light hit it just right. She looked absolutely stunning and that's when curiosity got the better of me._

_"So mom what's with the outfit?" I asked. She gave me a smile that had a surprised twist on it like she didn't think I would notice._

_"Well I have a very important job interview today." The smile shining on her face as she waited to get my reaction._

_"That's great mom! As beautiful as you look I know you'll get the job." I proclaimed and I could see the excitement in her eyes._

_"Alright honey finish up your breakfast and get down to the bus stop, I'm sure your friends are down there waiting on you." She said as she took off her apron and disappeared into the bathroom._

_I finished up my breakfast and grabbed my book bag and my lucky necklace with a midnight blue ring on it. My mom said it was one of the only things she still had of my dad's; it didn't fit my hand right now so I decided to put it on a necklace so I can keep it close to me like my father never was…_

_As I passed by the bathroom I hollered out that I was leaving, mom came out of the bathroom with one earring in and half her makeup done and gave me a hug and kissed my check telling me to have a great day…if I had known that would have been the last time I'd see her I would of stayed in her embrace for more than a few seconds…_

**_Line Break_**

_The walk to the bus stop was uneventful besides preventing a smaller kid from getting his lunch money taken and then putting a trash can. When I finally made it I seen my best friend…Percy Jackson one of the only people I can truly see that has always had my back, talking with a group of people; as I got closer I seen that my other two best friends were in this group along with Percy's 'other' friends that he claims I should get to know I can hear him now, "you should just to know them man, I believe you'll like them" except every time I tried to strike up a conversation with them without him around all I get is silence so I quickly threw that idea out the window._

_As I approached I seen my other two best friends eyes light up were happy to see me. Aiden, Emily, and I have been best friends since kindergarten; Aiden looked like your basic fifth grader, wavy black hair, light brown skin that I've seen many girls swoon over and many cruel people would joke and pick on him about, since he's incredibly shy I would make sure they know not to mess with and let them know that if they didn't listen to me they'd have to deal with the fiery red head over there that is usually steaming by this point. One thing that would always throw me off about him is his piercing grey eyes that were scare you if you looked at them too long. Emily had always had a sweet spot for Aiden; I pick on him about it sometimes since I think they would make a great. Along with her flowing red hair she has these electric blue eyes that terrify you if you pissed her off enough, but when you stay on her good side (like we assure we do) they are truly mesmerizing. Ever since her mom became one of the biggest fashion designers in New York she always has the most up-to-date clothes and constantly tries to give me and Aiden makeovers every time we go to the mall. When I finally reached the group I gave Percy a slap on the back that apparently scared him to death resulting in him jumping 5 feet off the ground. After receiving a scowl from his 'other' friends and a smile from Aiden and Emily I joined in on the conversation._

_"So how's everybody doing today?" I asked happily. _

_"Doing alright besides having to go to this crappy place." Percy said with a laugh._

_"Didn't get much sleep last night with my mom yelling over the phone at somebody for her job." Emily said with a yawn._

_"Just ready to get this day over with." Aiden said with a faraway look in his eyes. Looks like I'll have to talk to him soon. Emily must have noticed to, she was about to ask him about it but I gave her a wait until later look and she seemed to get the message._

_The other two gave a halfhearted response that I didn't bother to pay attention to. "So Percy how's the home life treating you?" I asked hoping for a happy answer for once. _

_"Same old, same old. Gabe's being a jerk, my mom oblivious to it, and I wanna punch him in his smug fat face." He said with a smirk. Finally after about ten more minutes of laughing and enjoying each other's company the bus arrived and we filed on and this gave me the chance to talk to Aiden._

_Percy sat with Emily near the middle much to her dismay since that meant the other two took the seat behind them; Aiden and I found a seat closer to the front._

_"So do you wanna talk about anything?" I asked making sure not to be too pushy._

_"Not really…" His voice trailing off as he continued staring out the window._

_"You know you can talk to me about anything right buddy?" I assured him._

_"Yeah…" he started, "I'm just having problems with my dad, he's drinking so much lately that I'm starting to dread going home." He said and I could sense that tears are trying to escape, but he steeled his resolve and he continued, "For as long as I can remember he's always had to drink; I know it has something to do with my mom, sometimes I can hear him screaming out 'why, why did you leave' I mean I can understand his sadness because she's my mom and I've never even met her!" anger swelling up in his face. "If anyone should be angry it should be me! She left me with a drunken monster that doesn't care about me one way or the other!" he finished as his resolve failed and tears slowly streaked their way down his face. Whether it looked weird or not I put my arm around him and done my best to comfort him._

_"Listen bro, I know I don't know anything about what you're going through on one side, but as far as the never seeing your parent situation I can relate to that." My confidence dropping a little at the thought, but I continued on, "I've never even met my dad all I have is this ring," lifting my necklace out of my shirt._

_"This is the only thing I have any of his. I don't even have a picture to see if I have any of his traits. "Now I felt like crying, but I held my self together for Aiden's sake._

_"Wow…Jake I'm so sorry I never knew that…I'm a horrible best friend." His face drooping even lower if that's even possible._

_"Don't worry about it buddy we both learned something new about one another, now let's just make it through this school day and I'll ask my mom if you can spend a couple nights with us." His face brightened up as I finished my thought._

_"That sounds great. Thank you so much!" his grey eyes red and puffy from his tears, but still seemed to shine as he looked at me. Before I could say anything else the bus pulled up and we walked into hell also known as Walker Middle School. _**(Completely fictional school. I think.)**

**Leave me some opinions on what y'all think so far it would be nice to know im doing a good job and keeping my readers entertained. Thanks for reading and we'll see ya next update!**


End file.
